Episode 5297 (6 June 2016)
Synopsis With no one to run it the market is in disarray. Vincent tentatively approaches Donna about what happened with Kush. Donna sets things straight but she still wants a child. Knowing it could be a touchy subject Vincent asks Donna to babysit Pearl later. Shrimpy backs his van into the middle of the market; radio blaring. Kush stops him and finally talks to Donna. She heads home, leaving Roxy to pack up the stall. Later, whilst babysitting, Donna finds Pearl doodling on her kitchen door and Donna decides to join in. Pam arrives having left Kim’s salsa class and spots the door; Pearl is asleep next door. Donna can sense something is wrong. Pam thinks that Donna should apply to be market inspector. Donna shrugs off the idea but Pam makes a convincing case. Donna tells Pam what happened with Kush and her desire to have a baby. Pam wants to be Godmother. They discuss Vincent’s reaction to the subject and they reminisce about when Vincent and Donna were younger. Pam suggests adoption but Donna wants to be pregnant. Vincent arrives to pick up Pearl. Donna and Vincent discuss the idea of Donna as market inspector and then her yearning for a baby. Vincent is supportive. Donna drops the bombshell that she wants Vincent to father her child… Steven returns to the Beale’s with a box of clean laundry; Ian still hasn’t left his room. Lauren is going with Abi to see Max and is frantically searching for Louie’s bunny. Kathy asks Lauren for help and when she refuses Kathy is short tempered. Lauren meets Abi in the café. They have been sent an email saying Max has cancelled their visit. Lauren calls Max’s lawyers but he has sacked them. Lauren returns to the Beales’ to find a frustrated Kathy coming off the phone to the hospital; Jane still won’t talk to her. Kathy has found Louie’s bunny under the sofa and tells Lauren about Ian’s old knitted teddy. Ethel’s dog took a shine to it once and bit its head off so Kathy made him a new one. Kathy wishes she could fix Ian’s problems as easily now. Lauren explains what Max has done and refuses to give up on him. Kathy tells Lauren that she is part of their family, if she wants to be. Lauren goes to help Steven at the restaurant. The Cokers sit down to dinner. Pam and Les are planning on attending Kim’s salsa class but Pam is distracted. Paul has invited Ben over and Pam agrees to go if Paul does the washing up. At the class, Babe asks if Les is playing Fred or Ginger. Pam rushes out of the community centre, distraught. She visits Donna and later she passes Babe eating chips outside the Vic. Babe teases her about Les and Pam hits the chips out of Babe’s hands. She returns home to find Ben and Paul on the sofa; none of the washing has been done. Pam has come to the end of her tether and takes it out on Paul. Ben leaves. Pam apologises and finally decides it’s time to tell Paul that they are being blackmailed but not to tell Les he knows. On the Square, Ronnie and Jack look at the finished flats as Andy walks out with his backpack; it’s his dad’s Birthday and he is going to visit him. Jack has given Andy permission to come to work late tomorrow. Andy tells Ronnie that Roxy punched him the first time he tried to kiss her. Roxy isn’t replying to Andy’s messages. Ronnie and Roxy meet in the Vic and play a game of darts. Roxy becomes short tempered when the subject of Andy comes up. Ronnie suggests Roxy should give him a chance. Andy visits his father in the hospice; he hasn’t visited for a while and feels guilty. He receives a text from Roxy and informs his father that he is getting closer to Ronnie every day. Vincent returns home to find a nervous Kim practicing her salsa with Pearl. The locals gather in the Community Centre for the salsa class. Denise and Carmel discuss Ian’s situation and look around for the tutor. Kim steps up onto the stage; she used to teach on the cruise ship. The course is 10 weeks long ending in a showcase. Kim starts the class but her instructions are unclear. Carmel speaks out and shows the steps she learnt from her DVD. Shaki bought it for her a few years ago as a Christmas present. Kim tells Carmel to leave and carries on the class. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes